


I got you

by dulceamor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope needs a hug, brief mention of posie, f/f - Freeform, hizzie centric, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceamor/pseuds/dulceamor
Summary: There are days that are harder than usual, days when Hope wakes up feeling lost, empty and in pain. Days when she misses what she's lost. Those are the days she zones out and hopes that no one notices it, but Lizzie always does.Lizzie will always care for Hope.





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. I wrote this and thought I would share it <3
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Hope has come a long way, from all the grieving and blaming herself for losing her parents, for tearing her family apart. She’s come a long way, she’s still working on forgiving herself, but she’s getting there. She can see the difference in herself, she smiles more often, laughs with other and she’s not as afraid to let people into her life. Her life has turned to the better, and she’s thankful for that.

 

But then there are days when she wakes up and her body feels numb. The sun shines through the window and she can hear the birds singing, but all she sees and feels is grey. She feels like there are clouds over her sun and there’s nothing bright. She wakes up and stares at the ceiling, feeling all the guilt eating her alive and she doesn’t know how to stop it.

 

A wave of sadness hits her and she doesn’t know how to stop all the thoughts running in her head. It’s been two years since her parents died, all the tragedy that happened should’ve been processed by now. But still, she wakes up and feels all the pain and the hurt. She feels it all over her body and her heart aches.

 

She misses her mom and her dad. It’s the kind of empty hole in her heart that’s never going to be filled and knowing that, just hurts more.

 

So she lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling and blinks the tears away.

 

**XXX**

 

Hope doesn’t pay attention to the conversation going around on the breakfast table, all she knows is that there’s too much noise, too much laughs and everything feels brighter than usual. She pokes her cereal with her spoon and lets her thoughts take her somewhere else. She lets her mind take her to a place she would rather be than here, her home. New Orleans.

 

It’s only by the end of the breakfast that she realizes how long she’s been quiet, not that the group seems to have noticed anyway. She feels someone grab her hand and turns her head to the side, she meets big blue worried eyes. ”Are you.. okay?” Lizzie asks with a soft voice, rubs her arm gently.

 

Hope nods, ”I’m fine, just didn’t get a lot of sleep.” She lies, breaking eye-contact. She knows Lizzie wouldn’t judge her, she knows Lizzie would hold her hand, wipe away her tears and pull her into a warm hug. She’s done it before.

 

But how many times can she do that before she starts to get tired? Or before she starts wondering; _is she ever going to be okay?_

 

Lizzie doesn’t look too convinced, ”Are you sure?” She asks, voice still as soft, so welcoming. ”You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

Hope knows.

 

”I’m sure and I know.”

 

Lizzie gives her a soft smile, ”Goodie.”

 

Hope doesn’t return the smile.

 

**XXX**

 

Lizzie doesn’t mean to look like a stalker when she keeps her eyes on Hope for the whole class, watching the redhead as she seems to get lost in her thoughts when she stares out the window for the whole class. She doesn’t even open her books, doesn’t even pull up a pencil or anything. She just sits there.. Like a zombie.

 

Hope doesn’t even seem to notice that the class is over until Josie walks up to her and tells her. Lizzie sighs deeply, wondering what’s troubling Hope. She would hope that by now they could just.. Talk. That Hope could just walk up to her and tell her; _today I don’t feel fine._

 

But she can’t force her to do that, Hope has to feel comfortable enough with her to do that. And maybe one day she will.

 

So as much as she wants to run over to Hope’s desk and demand her to tell her what’s wrong, she just watches the redhead leave the classroom.

 

Maybe Hope doesn’t need to talk about what’s bothering her, maybe she needs a distraction? She gathers all her things and hurries out of the classroom to catch up with Hope. ”Hey! I got a great idea!” She says, walking up right beside her. Her voice must surprise Hope cause she immediately jumps by the sound.

 

”Huh?” Hope looks at her, big confused eyes.

 

”I was thinking.. Sleepover? It’ll only be you and me. Josie is off with Penelope for the night and..” She can see the doubt in Hope’s eyes, she can see the way she’s trying to come up with an excuse to not come over. ”I was thinking about making banana cream pie..”

  
”Lizzie..”

 

There comes the excuse.

  
”You don’t know how to make banana cream pie.” Hope finishes her sentence, a small smile on her lips as she says it.

 

The first smile of today and Lizzie couldn’t be prouder to be the reason behind it. ”You’ll help.” She smiles.

 

Hope is quiet for a few seconds, licking her lips before she locks eye’s with Lizzie. ”I’m not feeling well, maybe tomorrow?”

 

Lizzie nods, doesn’t let her smile fade. ”Yeah, of course. Tomorrow.” She tries not to sound disappointed, she doesn’t want Hope to feel bad for that too. Her brain is yelling for her to ask her what’s wrong but she bites her tongue instead.

 

”I have to get some stuff from the library, but I’ll catch up with you for lunch.” Hope says, leaving her by the hall.

 

Lizzie watches her go and sighs, she drags her foot on the floor. She recognizes this pattern, she doesn’t see it often, but she has before.

 

**XXX**

 

It’s the same thing by lunch. Everyone is talking over each other, she can hear the sound of MG dragging his fork across the plate and she wants nothing more than to yell for him to stop it. The sounds of their voices are becoming overwhelming, each laugh feels like a little stab and her heart is starting to race.

 

Her legs feel shaky, it feels like the oxygen is slowly starting to disappear and she’s struggling to breathe.

 

_I’m fine._

 

_I’m fine._

 

_I’m fine._

 

She tries convincing herself.

 

_Don’t make a scene._

 

_Don’t make a scene._

 

Before anything can escalate she gets up from her chair and rushes to the toilet,feeling the tears starting to rush down her cheeks when she closes the door. She still can’t breathe properly and she can feel all her emotions hit her as a wave and there’s no way to stop it. The tears won’t stop coming, she thought she was over this?

 

She hears somebody knock on the door and shakes her head, ”I’m fine.” She says with a shaky voice, more tears falling as she says those words.

 

The door slowly opens and Hope damns herself for not locking it, but then she finds Lizzie standing by the other side of the end. ”I said I’m fine.” Hope looks down at the floor.

 

”But you’re _not_ fine.” Lizzie says, with the most gentle voice, so caring, so understanding. Not judging her.

 

And that doesn’t stop the tears.

 

Hope isn’t fine.

 

Lizzie places her finger on her chin and tilts her head up, ”Please.. Talk with me.” Hope can tell by the way she’s looking at her that she’s beyond worried. ”Or don’t talk with me.. Just let me be here with you.” She wipes away the tears from her cheeks and kneels in front of her, so they’re eye to eye.

 

”I don’t want to trouble you.” Hope says, she hates the way it comes out, so weak, so fragile. Lizzie looks as if she just insulted her. ”I just.. I don’t want to keep coming to you with my problems, in case you get tired of hearing the same old things..”

 

Lizzie tucks a piece of her hair behind her ears, ”I already told you. I’m in this to the bitter end.” She grabs her hand and gently rubs it. ”Now.. What’s going on?”

 

Hope feels her eyes starting to burn again, and before she can say anything, Lizzie pulls her into a tight hug as she cries into her neck. Rubbing her back and reminding her that she’s right there.

 

Lizzie isn’t going anywhere.

 

And maybe that’s all she needs right now.

 

 

**XXX**

 

If Hope could be anywhere right now, she would want to be in New Orleans, but instead she finds herself in Lizzie’s dorm, watching bad rom-coms with her as she’s stuffing popcorn into her mouth. This isn’t New Orleans, but it’s better than being alone in her dorm like she planned.

 

”I’m so glad you didn’t make any banana cream pie.” Hope says when the movie is over, she watches as Lizzie rolls her eyes and chuckles lightly. ”You’re bad at baking.”

 

”Am not.” Lizzie insists, grabbing her pillow and hitting her lightly with it. ”I’ll have you know, there’s nothing Lizzie Saltzman is bad at.” She says proudly, with a big smile across her face.

 

Hope can’t help but smile back at her, ”Oh is that so?”

 

Lizzie nods, laying down next to her, she runs her finger down her arm and it sends chills down her spine. Such a gentle touch, but it makes Hope feel like there’s electricity flooding through her body.

 

Their eyes lock and for a moment Hope forgets about the world outside, she forgets about the pain and the hurt, she forgets about the tears she shed today and all that exists in this moment is Lizzie and her.

 

”Thank you.” Hope says. ”Thank you for being there for me today, for noticing that something wasn’t right and for not.. Giving up on me so easily.” She lowers her voice, suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

 

”Always.” Lizzie says, although it sounds more like a promise.

 

Their eyes lock again and Lizzie moves a little bit closer as does Hope. She feels her heart staring to race as her eyes looks at Lizzie’s pink lips and when she looks at Lizzie gain, she notices how she's staring at Hope's lips. 

_Kiss her._

 

She’s been waiting for a moment like this for a while now, and what would be a better moment than this? Lizzie brushes her cheek with her thumb and leans her forehead against Hope’s, ”You’re so..” And just as she’s about to finish her sentence they hear someone pulling on the doorknob and by instinct the two girls move further away from each other.

 

”Hey. I didn’t think Hope would still be here.”

 

Lizzie’s cheeks are as red as a tomato, and her eyebrows are pushed together, ”Well, I thought you were staying at Penelope’s dorm.” She says, clearly annoyed.

  
”Yeah, I’m just going to grab..” She walks over to her wardrobe, grabs her pajamas. ”This! See you tomorrow.” She smiles before leaving the dorm and shutting the door after her.

 

And once she’s out, the two girls look at each other and start laughing. ”You’re blushing!” Hope teases her.

  
”Oh shut up!” Lizzie shakes her head and covers her face with her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in a long time, but I've been missing hizzie a lot recently, so I had to write for them <3


End file.
